Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -50\% \times 0.64 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 0.64 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 0.64 = -0.32 $